warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Project Security I'm still a bit confused about Project Security. Would it be about internet safety and stuff? --Bella Cullen 16:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I would think it would be about protecting WCWiki. Like say if an anon starts making nonsesne pages, abusive/obscene comments, ect. for an excessive amount of time, the Project Security team should decide what the punishment should be for that anon. So it could be that the warriors, deputy, and leader discuss how long the punishment will be. Than if we all agree on the same thing, we take it into to action. Even though I have some concerns about how long it would take to decide on a punishment. Maybe we could create an IRC for the WCWiki and then the whole PS Team could go on there at a certain time and then we can decide on it (Sort a like a jury)? Mossflight 17:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I get it. And maybe we could have more than just one team, and alternate teams. Like say Team 1 is Sparrow, Mossflight, and Echo. (just random users I thought of) , and Team 2 is Hawkey, me, and Evening. And say Team 3 is Clover, Sunny, and some other user. And say we switch teams every month. Just an idea. --Rainwhisker09 21:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well when I said "team" I meant like everyone on the PS project. Heres how I thought it would be: Leader: Me (Since no one else wants the position) Deputy: Blackclaw09 Warriors: Sparrowsong, Cloverfang, Hawkfire98, Eviningshine, Echomist, SpottedheadRC, ect. Teams would be good, but I don't know what we would do with teams. Mossflight 22:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) That would be good, but don't you think it should also be about my idea? I know a lot about internet safety and I could write a list of safety tips and stuff for people who don't. Bella Cullen 18:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Maybe Mossflight could still be leader, and Sparrow can be deputy. Unless you would rather be leader. --Rainwhisker09 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :), but I'm fine with just being a warrior. I'm already an admin, the creator of this wiki, and a senior warrior of Project Improvement Art. I don't really need more important positions. Bella Cullen 20:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sure of course! I'm all for safety on the internet from the creeps and psychos. Maybe we could merge it into something. Internet safety, Warriors Characters wiki portecting... I got nothing. Mossflight 22:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) If no one wants to be deputy, I would gladly take it. How about Spam-blockers, or WCWiki Protecters... mine stink. Any ideas? --Rainwhisker09 18:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad my idea is being turned tnto real. Sandwich, I'm giving the project to you. It's in your hands now,. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hawkfire. If no one made a page, I will make it in a few days. After I decide how to mix Mine and Sparrowsong's idea together. And I will need a 2nd man in charge to help me with ideas. Who would like to be that. Mossflight 22:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) As I said before, ''if no one else volunteers, I'd like to be deputy. I have a few ideas for this project that might prove useful. --Hallow's Eve09 20:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have my idea and I'm ready. I will create the page tomorrow after school. Mossflight 04:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clans Should we really have Clan articles? Sparrowsong 01:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so; we can just mention them in individual character articles. As you stated before, this is a character wiki, not a fanfic wiki, or anything else. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Wiki polls Do you like Warriors Characters Wiki? I love it I like it It's decent It's not that great I hate it How did you hear about WCWiki? Warriors Wiki Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Sparrowsong herself Other On a scale of 1-10, 1 being terrible and 10 being amazing, how well are the admins doing their job? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Would you reccomend the Wiki to a friend? Yes, definitely Possibly Not at all List of Names : Somebody made a list of names on WFW... but I can't find it anymore! Do you think we should have one here, as well as a naming guide? I could do that... (both of them!) What do you guys think? 4 the 4est! 00:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ebonycrow has a naming guide; it's quite good. Here is the link: http://www.ebony-crow.net/guide.htm Sparrowsong 19:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Characters With Siblings Someone was going to have to do this, and it looks like that someone is me. Here goes... Look, you guys. I don't mean to sound harsh, but stop saying that the Characters With Siblings category is pointless! It is NOT pointless. Besides, hundreds of articles link to it, so it would be a huge pain to remove. Hope I got my point across without seeming too mean :). Sparrowsong 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Featured Character? Do you think we should like vote for a featured character for every month? --AutumnSky 21:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pas une mauvaise idee, Autumnsky! LOL, sorry, I'm taking a French class and sometimes I randomly get the irresistible urge to speak it :). "Pas une mauvaise idee" means "not a bad idea." Sparrowsong 05:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Estoy tomando español y el amor a hablarlo mucho también! If you need a translation, it basically means Thank you, I'm taking Spanish and I like to speak it a lot also! --AutumnSky 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) May I suggest we make a special page where we can vote on which character will be featured? --AutumnSky 20:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Featured User? Who will be the featured user for December? --AutumnSky 22:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Heh heh...well, Hidden didn't really get her 2 cents since she didn't get interviewed, I don't believe...so...should we just make Hawky interview her now and then put it on the main page, and change it to December Featured User? (When I say 'make', I don't mean literally 'make', y'know?) Clover 03:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Logo?!?!?!!?!? Sorry people, but honestly, we need a logo. We've gone quite a while without one, so may we discuss it again? : Thanks, Curious Happy New Meow! 00:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Logo Creation@Wikia may be able to help you guys RandomTime 00:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) User for January Who will be the featured user for January? --IcestormHI! 01:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Rules I had been thinking this for a bit of time now so I'm going ask ;) in the rules it says Only admins, beaureaucrats, and rollbackers are allowed to warn other users does this meen that if I saw a IP/user, and had to undo their edit I can't just warn him/her? I would have to go on a admins/rollbackers user talk page and ask can you warn this user, and so on. this just seems like it would make things take a lot longer then they have to. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, it makes sense, actually. How would you feel if some random user with like, no power whatsoever came up to you and said, "You do this wrong, I'm going to ban you if you do it again." Wouldn't that be... annoying? (And weird?) That's why. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 13:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) lol I would put some really long thing on here but I can't be botherd it;s not like anyone ever does abd edits. Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Working on it Hey guys, I'm gonna try to work on this wiki. I'm gonna make seperate forums for things, delete images with the Warriors wiki blanks, and Just for this month, I'm going to pick the Featured user/article (if thats ok), only for this month. ChelseaFC 23:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Links: For Featured Article: 1 ? No sense I just saw that I am the ONLY rollbacker, for a wiki with about 660 articles. That, to me, doesn't make any sense. There's four admins. I'm only thinking about this wiki, and doesn't it seem like there's too many? There's a lot of activity, I must admit, but on WFW there's only three for about the same amount. (Okay, 100 more, but most aren't edited, and what happens when you finish a character article? Nothing!) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 14:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Forest, so are you saying that you think someone's rights should be taken away or there should be another rollbacker? About the admin thing, on Sonic News Network there are (I think, I haven't been on recently) only about a thousand pages or so, and there are 5 admins, plus a lot of beauros. But, there are only 3 (right?) admins on Warriors Wiki with about the same amount of SNN pages. So...I don't know if I agree with you or not. But I see what you mean. Sparrow? Clover lulz You =D 02:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, what I was saying above was, I agree with you, but I don't want anyone's rights taken away. Clover lulz You =D 00:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it was weird. It's kind of cool. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 01:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think were fine. But I don't think well get any more admins in this year. But maybe we should have just 1 more rollbacker. just so foresty isn't alone :). ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if we wanted another admin, we'd have to get a thousand articles! But I do agree about having another rollbacker. Hawky, Forest, what do y'all think? (P.S., Sandwich, want me to set up a sitenotice about the article nominations, or do you wanna do it?) Clover lulz You =D 02:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Look down to the next section. Cleaning up this wiki Ok people, we need to get this Wiki running. We have alot of things to do, mostly to get organized. I have some jobs for people, if you want to volunteer. *Set up/fix forums- Mossflight *Erase all WWiki lineart used pictures off of the Articles.-Shigura *Advertise *Improve Articles *Template designing-Shigura Ok, now who wants to volunteer to do those jobs. If no one wants to, I think I'll help fix the forums. And, someone needs to lead PIA. Echo hasn't been on for a while. I won't lead it, I'll be busy. Does anyone want to lead it? P.S.- just in case, remember if you see a vandalizer or a flamer, remember to report to PS, or an Admin. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll remove the WWiki Lineart! I could use something to do. LOL. XD [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I already removed Acornfoot's lineart, but I wanna wait for your Okay before I continue. =D [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh! I'll do Temple Designing, too! I love designing templates! XD [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shigura, I give you my ok. And there can be more than 1 person at a time to do the jobs. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 01:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :How would this be for an Admin Template? =D With this first life I give you... This user is an admin of The Warriors Characters Wiki. If you need help editing or have any suggestions, comments or messages for this admin just leave them on their talk page. Don't worry; We don't bite. =) [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 01:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Remvoing a picture from a page doesn't get rid of it, an admin has to delete it. Sparrowsong 03:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC). Oh... I guess I'll focus on the templates, then... [[User:Shigura| Antoi]][[User Talk:Shigura|nette ]]Your Clan in my Story? =0 04:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a featured article template... Antoi]][[User Talk:Shigura|nette Your Clan in my Story? =0Clover lulz You =D♣Gaelic Irish♣Clover lulz You =DClover lulz You =D Antoi]][[User Talk:Shigura|nette Your Clan in my Story? =0 Brambleclaw14 Talk♣Gaelic Irish♣'Ice'[[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] If U Seek Clover'Ice'[[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] ♣Gaelic Irish♣ Brambleclaw14 Talk Brambleclaw14 Talk May StarClan Light your Path... This Article is, or has been a Featured Article. User:Shigura 14:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I can delete all the images, and I've already been advertising (on Twitter and at my friends and stuff). So...want me to put up the site notice???? User:Cloverfang 17:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow those templates are good! Also, we need CharCat templates. And I have no clue how to make those.User:Sandwich989User talk:Sandwich989 02:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Me likes the templates, too. I forgot to say that before. Are CharCat templates those character boxes? Because if you want to see a examle, go here. I'm just not sure how I could, like, make it where they were personalizable...I thought I knew how, but it's HARD. So...I don't know, either. ::Meh, forgot my siggie. User:Cloverfang 19:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I also like the featured article one a lot, me likey them both, though. Oh, so, Sandwich, can I take care of advertising and helping Shig take care of the deletion of images? User:Cloverfang 19:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :You'll have to do it alone. Only admins can delete Pictures. :/ BTW, I prettied up the Stub Template. LOL. And I'm going to start creating Templates. =) User:Shigura 22:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::nice Templates. On Improving Articles that could be a bit hard as the Articles were made by users with storys but we may not know the story and then we can't make the page better, if you get what I meen? User:Brambleclaw14 19:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I get what your saying. But we can still correct grammar, add categories, add sections... User:Sandwich989User talk:Sandwich989 22:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) New Project Should we have a Project Characters? Since, we need to clean and fix all pages, and I find that handy. Leader:Me Deputy:Mossflight Warriors: Eveningswift,Brightsparrow,Rainwhisker,Icethroat ect. User:Icestorm123 02:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think we should! Moss? Everyone else? User:Cloverfang 20:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude but, it's been a few weeks, and no one suggested there opionons. User:Icestorm123 21:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I think its a great idea. User:Sandwich989User talk:Sandwich989 21:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Quitting template? We should have a template to put on the user pages of people that either put up a notice that they quit or haven't been on for at least 9 months. And a category called Quitters or Users That Left or Ex-Users or whatever. Sparrowsong 17:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New Project! :) OK I've looked but can't find anything like PCA :( soo... can I start one up? if we don't have one that I've missed xD User:Brambleclaw14 09:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ahah, I've just find it :D User:Brambleclaw14 09:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC)